We'll Always Be Together
by prettylittlepinklady
Summary: Even though Rizzo wasn't pregnant, Kenickie swore to himself that she would become his wife. A look at the life of the T-Birds and Pink Ladies after graduation (Grease: The Musical)
1. Author's Note

So we just finished our school production of Grease: The Musical and in honour of that, I decided to wrote a fanficton story about what I think might have happened. I have mixed bits of the movie and the show together to make it work for me but it's mostly based around the musical.

Just a side-note though: our school was lucky enough to get Fifi and Dave from Fox FM (101.9 FM, Melbourne Radio) joining us on stage for one of the shows. If any of you are big fans of Grease, feel free to follow the links on my profile to see videos of our show when they joined us.

And one last thing before we get on with the story:

GREASE IS THE WORD!...


	2. Chapter 1

"I'll make an honest woman out of you."

"Listen fella, if this is a line, I ain't bitin'."

"That's a bone fide offer."

"Well it ain't moonlight and roses but…"

The quick banter between them echoed in Rizzo's head as she sat beside Kenickie in Greased Lightning on their way home from the Rydell High graduation carnival. The start of the carnival had been boring for her but after making up with Kenickie and watching Sandy and Danny make up as well she had ended up enjoying the day, staying till late that night with the rest of her friends and spending as much time together as possible.

"Kenickie…before…at the Ferris wheel."

"Huh?" He glanced sideways at her, raising an eyebrow in question.

"You said you'd make an honest woman of me…"

"I did." He turned back to the road and Rizzo could see a slight redness begin to creep up his cheeks.

"Did…did you really mean it?" She thought he was going to kick her out when he suddenly turned off the road, pulling to a stop in a small side street and turning to face her.

"Yes. Rizz, I know we haven't had a happy-go-lucky relationship but I've never felt this way about another girl."

"But the baby thing…"

"Even if it hadn't been mine, nothing would have changed. I love you Betty Rizzo and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." As he spoke, he pulled a silver ring out of his jacket pocket, holding it out to her.

"Oh my…" Rizzo was lost for words.

"Betty Rizzo, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"I…I…of course, yes." She stumbled over her words but as soon as she got that one word out, Kenickie leant over and kissed her, his lips pressed against hers softly, a way they'd never kissed before. It had always been a needy kiss, hungry for something more but this one was sweet and gentle. Finally he pulled away and slipped the ring onto her finer, kissing her knuckles as he let go.

"Rizz, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"I could say the same thing to you, Knicks." She smiled affectionately at him as he started the car again and they pulled back onto the road, driving off into the night, both of them ecstatic about the turn of events.


	3. Chapter 2

Rizzo was laying on Marty's bed, flipping through a magazine the next night, enjoying one of the last nights of being a high school senior with her friends. Beside her, Marty was busy putting her hair in curlers and offering snippets of advice to Jan and Frenchy who were giving Sandy another make-over. They had the Mickey-Mouse club playing in the background and occasionally, Jan would act along with the characters on screen.

"So, you and Kenickie made up?" Marty asked eventually, her attention still on her hair but the question was directed at Rizzo.

"Yeah. After the pregnancy scare, we decided to give us another try." Rizzo tried to be nonchalant but a gasp from Jan made her look up. "What?"

"Your hand. What's that on your finger?" Jan asked. Deciding to play dumb, Rizzo looked down at her right hand in surprise.

"I have no idea. I don't see nothin'."

"Not your right hand, your left hand." Jan scolded, grabbing her hand and inspecting the glittery ring closely. "Is this what I think it is?" By now the other girls were crowding around to have a look and Rizzo knew her game was up.

"Yes. It is."

"Oh my gosh, you're getting married?" None of them had ever heard Marty's voice reach a pitch that high before.

"I guess. It's all really new, though. He only proposed last night."

"Oooh…was it really romantic?" Sandy asked, already picturing a romantic proposal.

"Well, technically he proposed when I got off the Ferris wheel at the carnival yesterday but he made it official in the car on the way home last night."

"You mean when he said that crap about making an honest woman of ya?" Frenchy asked and Rizzo nodded.

"Yeah. That's what it means. Offering to make an honest woman of someone means you're asking 'em to marry ya." She reminded her friend.

"Oh wow! Do you know when you want to have it?"

"Hey, woah, woah. I haven't even told my parents yet. I wasn't plannin' on telling you guys today either."

"Of course, but surely you've thought about it some." Marty pressed, grinning when Rizzo went red.

"Ha! I knew it!" Frenchy crowed and the girls fell about laughing.

"Alright, I've thought about nothin' else since he asked but that doesn't mean anythin'. I'm pretty sure I have to ask him when he wants to have it."

"Definitely but there's some things he doesn't get a say in." Jan said and Rizzo turned to look at her.

"Huh?"

"The dress, for one. You know the old legend that the groom isn't supposed to see the bride on the day of the wedding until she walks down the aisle."

"Oh yeah." Even though her wedding dress had been the first thing she thought about, she once again tried to play dumb but her friends were on to her already.

"So you have thought about the dress." Marty said, raising an eyebrow

"Oh please, I'm still a girl ain't I? Every little girl dreams of her future wedding dress."

"Oooh…this is all so exciting!" Frenchy squealed.

"Clam yourself, French. It's only the beginning." Rizzo warned with an eye roll. They spent the rest of the evening talking over the proposal, getting every little detail out and discussing what type of dress Rizzo wanted to wear.


	4. Chapter 3

After Graduation, Rizzo threw herself into wedding plans, meeting up with the other Pink Ladies every other day to discuss the details. She and Kenickie had decided that they wanted to get married before the summer was over which meant that they only had a little under three months to plan. It had taken Rizzo's mom a few days to get used to the idea that her baby girl was getting married but soon came around and was as eager to get moving as the other girls.

"So when are we going dress shopping, Rizz?" Sandy questioned as the two of them sat together at the Burger Palace one afternoon, sipping milkshakes.

"I don't know. I guess I have to go soon, don't I?"

"Yeah. You kind of need a wedding dress." Rizzo laughed and smiled warmly at the Aussie girl. Ever since Jan's party when she had thought she was pregnant, Sandy had been nothing but nice to her and the two of them had become quite close, maybe even closer than Rizzo had ever been with Marty.

"Hey, Sandy…I've been meaning to ask ya somethin'."

"Sure, Rizz. Ask away."

"I was wonderin', would ya be my maid of honour?"

"Really?" Sandy was surprised. Although she had become closer to Rizzo recently, she had never expected this.

"Yeah. The others'll understand."

"Of course. I'd love to." Sandy smiled and Rizzo felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her chest.

"Thanks. You have no idea how much this means to me." She said, unconsciously echoing Kenickie's words from that night.

"Let's get back to more important things, though. Like your dress. What are you doing this weekend?"

"Well, I was going to hang with Kenickie but that can wait, I guess. We'll have time to be together after we're married."

"Great. Let's tell the others that we're going shopping on Saturday."

"Okay. Just the Pink Ladies, though. I'd hate to see what I end up with if my mom came along."

"Fine with me." They laughed and Sandy quickly paid the waiter as they stood up to leave. She nudged Rizzo after a moment, though, noticing Kenickie coming in with Danny and Doody in tow. They were talking animatedly about Kenickie's car, not paying attention to those around them.

"Hey, Knicks, there's your girl." Doody said loudly after a moment, seeing Sandy and Rizzo standing nearby. Rizzo's heart soared as she watched his face light up upon seeing her.

"Rizz." He quickly came over and embraced her, their lips colliding instantly.

"Hey Sandy, whatcha girls up to?" Danny asked, greeting her with a gentle kiss.

"Just chatting about the wedding and making plans to go shopping on the weekend. What about you boys?"

"We're just getting a drink before we head over to the garage to work on Greased Lightning."

"I thought it was done?"

"It was but after that race at Thunder Road, we had to do a lot of damage repair."

"That was ages ago."

"Well, yeah but we've been kinda busy recently, what with Graduation and the carnival and wedding plans." Danny laughed as Rizzo and Kenickie finally came up for air.

"What's that about the wedding?" Kenickie asked, tossing his arm lazily across Rizzo's shoulders.

"Nothing. I was just telling Danny that Rizz and I have been talking about it."

"Oh? Anything I need to know?"

"Nope. Just mostly talking about my dress."

"Right. The dress I'm not allowed to see." He teased.

"Yes, that dress." He shook his head.

"It's such a dumb tradition. Why can't I see the woman I love on the day of the wedding?"

"It's bad luck for the future or somethin'." Doody piped up, earning a glare from Kenickie.

"I wasn't askin' you, Howdy Doodie." Doody pouted but shut up anyway. The girls giggled and Rizzo disentangled herself from Kenickie's arm.

"We've gotta get goin'. I'll see ya later, yeah?"

"You betcha." He kissed her once more before she and Sandy linked arms and made their way out of the Burger Palace, heading towards Frenchy's place.


	5. Chapter 4

The Pink Ladies did indeed meet up that Saturday to go shopping for Rizzo's wedding dress. Of course, being Rizzo, it was never going to be one of those traditional dresses. In the end, it had a tight top with off the shoulder straps and the skirt flared out from her waist, ending just below her knees. It was mostly tulle with a layer of silk over the top to decorate. A cream coloured ribbon wrapped around her waist to give it a bit of colour.

Having decided on the dress early in the day, the girls decided to look for bridesmaid dresses as well and so they were currently in another bridal store, examining the different dresses carefully.

"Rizz, do you have an idea of what colour you want?" Sandy called across the store.

"I was thinking either blue or red. Why?"

"Well, if we have an idea of colour, it'll help to narrow the choices down a fair bit."

"She's right Rizz. We can stop searching through the green and yellow ones now." Frenchy said with a laugh and Rizzo stuck her tongue out.

"Alright. How about we each choose one in red and one in blue and then we'll have a vote?" Rizzo suggested.

"Isn't it supposed to be your choice?" Marty asked.

"It's my wedding. I can do what I want." Rizzo retorted, turning back to the rack of dresses she was searching through.

It took an hour before they finally came down to two choices; a blue dress with a shallow scoop neck and wide straps, ending with a poodle skirt or a red straight cut dress with spaghetti straps.

"I don't know how to choose between the two." Rizzo groaned, looking as Sandy and Jan modelled the two dresses.

"Why don't we go get a drink and think it over? I'm sure the dresses will still be here when we get back." Frenchy suggested and Rizzo nodded slowly, rubbing at her temples.

"Sure. I think I'm beginning to get a headache from all this." Marty laughed and followed Sandy to the change rooms to help her out of the tight fitting blue dress.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Rizz?" Frenchy asked, sitting next to her while they waited.

"Huh? Whadya' mean?"

"I mean, you've only given yourself a few weeks to plan the whole wedding and, to be perfectly honest, Kenickie seems to be spending more time on that car of his than helping you out. It is his wedding to, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just kinda thought that letting him do what he wants will keep him out of the way. I mean, no offence to him but he doesn't really get why this means so much."

"He's a guy Rizz. They don't get anything to do with us. It's up to us to explain it if need be." Frenchy laughed and Rizzo joined in after a moment. The two of them continued laughing until the other three joined them.

"What's so funny?" Marty asked, handing the dresses to the salesgirl to put away.

"Nothin'. Just talking." Rizzo said, getting up and brushing off her skirt.

"Let's go." Sandy said, pulling Frenchy up from her chair and the five of them made their way out of the store towards the Burger Palace.


	6. Chapter 5

In the end, Rizzo decided on the blue dresses for her bridesmaids. The weeks seemed to fly by and all too soon, it was the day of her wedding. She woke up early and blinked several times, confused as to where she was. After a moment, she remembered that she was in Sandy's bedroom, Frenchy, Mary and Jan sleeping on mattresses around her. Or at least, they had been when she fell asleep. Rizzo sat up and looked around, wondering where her friends were until a muffled giggle floated through the open door and she suddenly smelled the wonderful smells of bacon being fried.

Groggily, she threw on her robe and made her way downstairs to find the Pink Ladies sitting around Sandy's dining room table, talking quietly as Sandy worked in the kitchen.

"Mornin' girls." Rizzo said as cheerily as she could.

"Hey Rizz! How're ya feelin'?" Marty asked, lighting up a cigarette.

"Marty, don't do that. My old man'll throw a fit!" Sandy cried, rushing over to put it out.

"Whatever."

"Anyway, as Marty was sayin' how're ya feelin' Rizz?" Frenchy said, aiming a shove at Marty.

"I'm great. I can't believe it's the day already. It seems like only yesterday that he proposed." She said with a sigh and sat down in between Marty and Frenchy to stop any further bickering between them.

"Probably because it pretty much was yesterday." Jan muttered, looking down at her food to avoid the glare Rizzo sent her.

"Come on girls. Let's not fight. This is Rizzo's big day. Do we really have to ruin it by bickering the whole time?" Sandy put in, placing a plate of fresh bacon on the table. Her comment was ignored by all but Rizzo who sent her a flash of a smile before joining the other three in scarfing down the food.

"Great. Not only do I have to clean up the kitchen but it looks like I'll have to clean up in here too." Sandy sighed as a piece of bacon landed on the floor.

"Don't worry about it. I'll help ya clean it." Jan said.

"Yeah, me too. You're the maid of honour, your only duties for the day are making sure that Rizzo is there and ready on time." Frenchy added.

"Exactly. Leave the rest of it to us." Marty concluded although Sandy thought she could still hear a slight tone of jealousy in her voice.

"Okay then. Just make sure that the kitchen is clean before my parents get home tonight." The girls nodded and Sandy sent them a grateful smile. "Are you ready to go, Rizz?"

"I guess." Rizzo's voice had suddenly lost its cheery tone and Sandy looked at her in surprise. 

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda nervous though."

"Don't be. You and Kenickie were made for each other. Everything will go off without a hitch if I have anything to say about it."

"Thanks. Okay, let's go." Rizzo jumped up and followed Sandy up to her room where they began the hours of getting Rizzo completely ready for the wedding that evening.


	7. Chapter 6

Since Rizzo's hair had grown a bit since Graduation, Sandy was able to work with it and put little twists in it to give it a little bit of a fancier look. Then she got to work on Rizzo's make-up and smiled a little to herself as she watched her friend turn into a stunning young woman about to be married.

"Hey Sandy…"

"Hmm?" Sandy was pulled from her thoughts when Rizzo spoke up.

"Is everything okay with you and Danny?" Inside, Sandy grimaced. She had been hoping that none of her friends noticed the tension between her and Danny but clearly she was out of luck. A few weeks earlier, she and Danny had had a fight over something stupid and since then, he'd seemed distant from her.

"I don't know Rizz." She answered finally, quickly pulling her make-up brush away as Rizzo looked up at her sharply.

"What's going on?"

"We had an argument a few weeks back. It was stupid, really and since then he's been really distant, like he doesn't want to be around me as much." Rizzo let out a low growl and Sandy looked at her in surprise.

"What was that?" Rizzo ignored her, instead getting up and running to the door.

"French!" She yelled out.

"I'm right here, Rizz. What's up?" Frenchy replied, appearing in the doorway.

"Sorry, can you get Knicks on the phone please, I need to talk to him."

"Uh, sure." Frenchy looked at Sandy over Rizzo's shoulder but Sandy just shrugged.

"Rizz, sit back down. I'm almost finished on your make-up and then we can get the rest of us sorted." Sighing, Rizzo did as asked and waited patiently as Sandy quickly finished her make-up. Once she was done, Rizzo took the phone from Frenchy who was making small-talk with Kenickie and sat in the corner, having a hushed conversation while the other girls quickly did their own hair and make-up.

"Sandy, here." Rizzo said after a while, holding the phone out to her. Giving her friend a strange look, she took the phone, pressing it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Sandy? It's Kenickie."

"Oh. Hi Kenikie. How are you feeling?"

"Like I could marry a beautiful woman." He told her with a laugh and she giggled.

"Well it's a good thing we've got one here for you."

"Get to the point, Knicks!" Rizzo yelled.

"What's she going on about?" Sandy asked, waving Rizzo away.

"You havin' trouble with Danny?"

"Oh. I don't really know. I mean, sure we've been arguing a lot lately but…" As she spoke, Sandy glared at Rizzo who suddenly became extremely interested in what Frenchy was doing to Marty's hair.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes."

"If you'd like."

"I'll tell ya what. I'm gonna talk to Danny, see what he says and if I find out he's been playin' ya 'round, I'll punch some sense into him."

"Oh, you really don't have to-"

"Listen Sandy, you're the maid of honour, that means you're special to Rizz. And I know that when her friends hurt, she hurts so I ain't gonna let no-one hurt my girl or her friends, understand?"

"I guess…"

"Look, I gotta go now but I promise, I'll talk to Danny as soon as I can."

"Thank you Kenickie."

"You're welcome. Tell my girl I'll see her in a few hours, okay?"

"You got it." Sandy grinned as she hung up the phone. "Kenickie says he'll see you in a few hours." She told Rizzo who turned back to her.

"Hours? More like two, look at the time!" Marty exclaimed before Rizzo could say anything.

"Crap! We've gotta get moving, ladies." Sandy said, rushing over to her closet where the wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses were waiting.

"Did she just…?" Frenchy asked Jan who shrugged.

"Come on, girls. We have to be there in an hour!" Sandy called. After sharing a quick look, Frenchy and Jan went over and picked up their dresses, quickly slipping them on as Marty and Sandy helped Rizzo with hers. Finally, they were all ready and waiting at the front door for Danny to pick them up.


	8. Chapter 7

It seemed like only minutes had passed before the Pink Ladies were standing just outside the door of the church, waiting for them to be called in to start the wedding. They could hear the chatter from inside and faint sounds of music too.

"I'm so nervous, I don't know if I can do this." Rizzo said, beginning to pace up and down the small path on which they were standing.

"Rizzo, you can do this. You wouldn't have said yes if you didn't know that this was the right thing to do." Sandy said, stepping into her path.

"Yeah, you and Kenickie were made for each other. You'll be fine." Marty piped up, putting out her cigarette. It seemed like Rizzo was about to say something else when her father appeared.

"Time to go, honey." He told her. Taking a deep breath, she nodded and looped her arm though his. After sending Rizzo encouraging smiles, the rest of the Pink Ladies began their walk into the church, stepping in time with the music.


	9. Chapter 8

The ceremony was short and sweet, ending with the usual of the priest announcing 'You may kiss your bride' and the couple sealing their fate with a gentle, loving kiss. Afterwards, the Pink Ladies, T-Birds and Rizzo and Kenickie's families drove back to Kenickie's parents' house for a quiet reception. Rizzo and the Pink Ladies changed out of their dresses into more comfortable clothing before joining the guests for food and dancing.

"I don't think I've ever seen either of them look so happy." Frenchy said quietly as she joined Sandy, Marty and Jan at a table, nodding at where Rizzo and Kenickie were slow dancing together, Rizzo resting her head on Kenickie's chest.

"I know. Who would've thought that Rizzo and Kenickie would be the first of us to be married?" Jan agreed. It was starting to get dark and everyone seemed to be coming down of the high that the excitement of the day had provided. Both sets of parents were sitting at a table nearby, simply watching the newlywed couple. The rest of the T-Birds were clustered around the food table as usual, joking around together and eating most of the food.

"Maybe the Rizzo and Kenickie you knew wouldn't have been the first, but the Rizzo and Kenickie I met and know are a different story." Sandy said.

"I guess. It's just hard to believe, one second we're starting our Senior year, the next we're sitting here at a wedding that none of us would have expected back then." Marty added. The other girls agreed and then silence fell over the table as they watched the happy couple dance, completely unaware that they were being watched.


	10. Chapter 9

The day after the wedding, Rizzo and Kenickie drove off together in Greased Lightning to their two week honeymoon. Meanwhile, back home, the others had to start getting ready for college. During a moment of rare free time that she had, Sandy sat in the Burger Palace by herself, sipping a chocolate milkshake and flipping through a magazine when she heard her name being called out. Turning around, she found herself looking straight into the face of Danny.

"Sandy."

"Oh, hi Danny. How are college plans going?"

"Great…" He sounded as if he was going to say something else but trailed off.

"Danny? Are we okay?" Sandy asked after a moment of awkward silence between the pair.

"I don't know Sandy. I want us to be but with you going off to college in New York and me, well, you know. I don't know how it's going to work."

"A-are you saying we can't be together anymore?" Sandy was stunned. She'd always thought that she and Danny would be able to make their relationship work.

"I-I think I am." She could tell there were tears in his eyes as he turned away, trying to hide them.

"Danny-"

"I'm sorry Sandy. It's for the best." With that he turned and walked out of the Burger Palace, leaving Sandy sitting at the bar in a state of shock.


End file.
